A problem exists in the field of automobiles with regard to providing the functionality of one vehicle with the machinery of another. For example only, and not by way of limitation, in order for a four wheel drive to function properly in after market applications in vehicles that were not manufactured using an ALLISON brand 1000/2000 style transmission, the state of the art now is to drill into the transmission or the transfer case to add a speed sensor. This seriously degrades the structural integrity of these highly precise pieces of machinery and if done yields uncertain results.
Thus, there is a need in the art for the provision of a device that enables the upgrading of functionality of unmatched transmissions and transfer cases without degrading the structural integrity of either the transmission or the transfer case.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide an adapter device that allows the addition of a speed sensor without the requirement of violating the structural integrity of pre-existing elements of an automobile.